Til' the day I Die
by I'm a daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Annabeth's suffering over the loss of Percy after the second war. one-shot
**Inspired by the song "Never Forget you" by Zara Larsson and MNEK**

* * *

 _ **{** I used to be so happy but without you here I feel so low  
_

 _I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go **}**_

After the Gaea war, nothing felt the same. The camp cancelled capture the flag, in which the campers always look forward to. Not this time. Annabeth was greatly affected. She knew he had an affect on her, but she never knew it this big.

Annabeth stayed in the Athena cabin, missing training. She tried, she really did, but training isn't going to let that heavy memory in her head fade. She stayed in bed, the windows were closed shut, all the lights turned off. Luckily, Annabeth had her own bunk, far in the corner of the Athena cabin. None of the Athena kids would try to talk to her. Annabeth would shut them out, even Piper, one of her closest friends since the beginning of the Gaea war. The only exception she would make is when Piper brings her food and drinks. But only Piper, since she wanted to show her appreciation for her. Although Annabeth is showing her appreciation in a different way than others.

 _ **{** Cause once upon a time you were my everything, _

_it's clear to see that time hasn't change a thing_

 _It's buried deep inside me but I feel there's something you should_ know **}**

After a month, Annabeth finally decided to get out and try to do something productive. She finally started to go to training. When she went out of the Athena cabin, all pairs of eyes were on her. Annabeth tried not to hide herself. Instead, she lifted her head up, trying to ignore all the campers. But that was mildly impossible. She couldn't help see her friends' faces when she finally came out. Annabeth saw Leo, walking around with a huge pile of metal scraps in his arms. Leo was a really fun and upbeat guy, but this time, his eyes were sad and was definitely directed to Annabeth. He greeted him with a simple 'hey', but all would Annabeth do is nod. Leo took that as a sign that she does not want any company.

Leo felt really sad, he always looked up to Annabeth as a strong leader, but seeing her broken made Leo's day go down to the dumps.

 ** _{_** _I will never forget you, you'll always be by my side_

 _From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you til' the day I die **}**_

With one slice of the blade, the straw dummy was cut in half. Annabeth took a step back, seeing her work strewn all over the floor. She was panting hard, sweat dripping down her wasn't the first dummy she had sliced numerously. A total of 54 straw dummies lay sliced and cut apart on the arena floor. A few campers had seen Annabeth, but never had the courage to go up to her with a dagger in her hand. And Annabeth didn't need anyone's company. It would make things worse.

Chiron, had also seen Annabeth murderously slicing the dummies. He too, felt really bad for the child of Athena. If the campers weren't sympathetic enough, Chiron was the most. He had seen a lot of campers fell in love for over centuries, but never strong as the daughter of Athena's and the son of Poseidon's.

Chiron greatly believed that Percy would live a long life, a peaceful life. That was what he wanted ever since he came to camp at twelve years old. So yes, Chiron admired Percy, strongly believing that he would live a long lasting life. For once, Chiron is wrong.

 **{** _And I will never want much more,_

 _And in my heart I will always be sure_

 _I will never forget you_

 _and you'll always be by my side, til' the day I die **}**_

Annabeth worked really hard on training. She usually associates with a partner, but now it's only her. Her partner is gone. It's been a month and a half after the incident. Annabeth's stubborn mind would always go back to the memory, sometimes distracting her from training. that's when the memory hit back at her, Annabeth nearly falling when her foot slips on a jagged ledge on the rock climbing wall. Campers still look and watch her when they pass by, only when she's not looking. They've never seen Annabeth work so hard before, and that's saying a lot. They knew Annabeth always liked to push past her limits, but now, she's gone beyond. No one wouldn't do anything, not even greet her like they usually do before. And Annabeth likes it that way.

 ** _{_** _Funny how we both end up here,_

 _but everything seems alright_

 _I wonder what would happen if we went back and put up a fight **}**_

When Annabeth eats, she eats alone. Her cabin mates would try to talk to her, but she would always ignore them. So Annabeth would sit at the edge of the Athena table, far away from the children of Athena, on the other side of the long table. She would hear them laughing at some times, and Annabeth would just stare at the lake, another reason why she sits at the very edge.

The memories would hit her hard, every time she would eat here in the pavilions. Even Dionysus, would notice her. Even for an old brain fart, Dionysus remembers the time when Annabeth went over to the Poseidon table, just to sit next to Percy. Of course, Dionysus knew that was forbidden, he could've stomped his way to the table and yell at them, but he knew what it felt when he was in love. And Percy's and Annabeth's love were powerful. Dionysus doesn't need a lesson from Aphrodite just to see that.

But their love can be dangerous. Especially being demigods. 'When one is lost, the other is broken', Dionysus once heard Aphrodite say.

 ** _{_** _Cause once upon a time you were my everything,_

 _It's clear to see that time hasn't change a thing_

 _So what in this world do you think_

 _could ever take you off my_ _mind **}**_

Athena would sometimes look after Annabeth. She had never seen her daughter so lifeless, broken. Not even when the son of Hermes died in the first war. Athena would see Annabeth work on blueprints, sometimes it could even be Poseidon's altar for Olympus. But she would watch as her child would throw every flawless, perfect blueprint in the trash. Nothing was wrong with it, but in Annabeth's eyes, all she could see is fail, fail, fail, and fail. Her blueprints were so detailed and perfect, it could put Athena herself in shame. But Annabeth always wanted everything right, especially with Poseidon's altar.

After the Gaea war, Athena and Poseidon made a temporary truce, for Annabeth and the hero's sake. Athena even send a message to Percy in Elysium, apologizing what she had done, all the complications she made between the two lovers. Not even Athena's pride could cover that.

 _ **{** Feeling it, Loving it, everything that we do_

 _And all along I knew I had something special with you_

 _But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through_

 _But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you **}**_

At the campfire, Annabeth would stay quiet. Usually, she would be the one starting songs and making everyone smile and laugh. But all she's doing is sulking at the campfire. It wasn't as bright as before. And she knew why, all the campers, even newcomers, knew why. The volume decreased, and it wasn't the same anymore. The fire wasn't bursting in energy, and the songs were monotone, no sign of happiness. Sometimes Annabeth would sulk at the campfire for so long that she would see hints of blue, purple, black, and all the dark colors. She knew it was like that because of her. And all Annabeth would do is just sulk. Sulk at the dark colors dancing around in the fire. And Annabeth can see that she was the only one who can see it.

 _ **{** I can't hide my connection with you **}**_

When Annabeth would return to the cabin, she was the first to arrive there. She would directly go to bed without saying goodbye to the others. But she wouldn't sleep. When the lights were all off and everyone is sleeping, she would cry. Just silently crying so that no one would wake up. she would look at the stars outside, and sometimes would see Zoe. It was as if she was out there every night, saying that Percy is safe with her, in Elysium. But Annabeth wouldn't feel safe, anywhere...except in his arms.

And when she wakes up, her eyes would be sore and red, and her pillow covered in dry tears.

 ** _{_** _I will never forget you, you'll always be by my side_

 _From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you til' the day I die **}**_

Annabeth would go to the lake, just sitting on the edge of the dock, her feet barely touching the water. She would unconsciously talk. Specifically to Percy. A tear, or two would shed down her face, dropping into the water. Naiads would watch her, afraid to interrupt her peace.

 **{** _And I will never want much more,_

 _And in my heart I will always be sure_

 _I will never forget you_

 _and you'll always be by my side, til' the day I die **}**_

Annabeth barely talks, all she does is talk to the water. Sometimes seeing her reflection on the water. She would always see the same, dried tears on her face, red eyes, and messy blonde hair that used to have a shine. Aphrodite girls would pass by and give her sad looks behind her back. They were always jealous of Percy and Annabeth, now they can't help feel the heartbroken feeling, a power inherited by their mother that detects emotions, from Annabeth. And it hurts them, so, so much.

 ** _{_** _I will never forget you, til' the day I die **}**  
_

"I would never forget you Percy. Someday...someday we'll meet up. I swear on the River Styx. I love you Percy, don't forget that"

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
